Book One: Search for Sunrise
by AD Axel
Summary: When the end of the war took everything they had, five mechs have to build anew. Now the size of humans, they have to live a life they once looked down on. First step, find the perfect mate. This is Sunstreaker's tale.
1. A Feeling

FFFFFHHHHHH new story is new but I have had this little series planed for a lond time and only now had the insperation to write. The series is called Be Human and is about five mech who survived the war and now have to live their lives like a human even though they are still robots, although human sized robots.

Its funny, this whole idea was spurned when I had a dream about Soundwave...watering a garden...thats right, a garden. I'm a horrible person.

Well I hope you injoy this.

* * *

_**Chapter One: A Feeling**_

Tobi felt the uncomfortable prickle of being watched again. For days now she felt this way, as if someone was stalking her, watching her every move. She was always looking over her shoulder and she was always seeing shadows lurking in the corners and hearing noises that made her jump. When she was home she would lock the doors and windows and keep the blinds closed. Her friends were starting to get worried for her. They never saw anyone looking at her when they were with her. But she knew someone was there. She wouldn't be feeling so paranoid otherwise.

She lived alone in her red and white two story house on the outskirts of town. It had been handed down through generations of Tobi's family and was the most precious thing beside her car that she had. It had 5 acres of land and plenty of nature all around. There were horses in a corral in the back and a small chicken coup sat beside the porch. She also owned some sheep and one Llama.

Parking her silver mustang GT in the garage, she quickly darted to the porch and opened her door. She closed and locked it and breathed a sigh of relief. Her house, locked, closed off from the outside…safe.

* * *

"I don't get it Sideswipe, why am I doing this again?" A golden mech said. Beside him sat a long-haired German Shepard. He looked up at the mech, blue eyes narrowing and strangely, he replied.

:You don't have a choice bro, there are only five of us left alive.:

"Including you."

:No Sunstreaker, I'm no longer cybertronian. I don't count.: Sideswipe told his brother gently. He nuzzled Sunstreaker and whined. It had been…hard for them, the deaths and his new form. It hurt to think of all the life that had been lost.

It had happened so fast. One minute, he was playing with his sparklings and mate and the next, heard the screams. He tried to shield them, to protect them, but they had been taken from him to fast he could only sit there. He didn't even hear Sunstreaker yelling as he gazed at the bloody forms lying in front of him. He didn't notice the deception until the energon blade was smashed into his spark chamber.

But he hadn't died. His spark had jumped at the last minute from one body to another. He didn't know how, but he ended up in the body of one of the military dogs. As a little organic creature he could only stand and watch as one mech after another fell, as the little humans and sparklings were slaughtered.

And then there had been a light. It had been blinding and he thought that he had lived only to die. When the light faded he was in a dense forest, his brother lying beside him. The only thing he remembered after that was faces and words, words telling him what to do.

When he looked to his brother he saw the changes. Sunstreaker was smaller, much smaller; almost human sized. He tried to speak, to wake him up, but no words came from his mouth, only loud barks. He had growled and turned to the bond. It was different, weaker, but still there and he had been able to get to his brother.

Now they were here, hiding, with only Sideswipe's knowledge of what had to be done to survive. It was something they had already started when it had been ripped from them.

To produce new life.

But he couldn't be mad; he couldn't grieve for what he lost. Not yet. He had to be strong and guide Sunstreaker.

As they sat there, the sun started to peak above the mountains and Sideswipe prodded the bond, making sure his grumbling brother knew his chosen one would rise soon to care for her animals. Tobi was her name. Sunstreaker had been forced to choose a human and he had gone with one that had a body made for carrying. She wasn't small, a little on the tall side, large hips and large breast. Her waist wasn't overly small and from what he read, having a little weight was a good thing.

So Sideswipe had trailed her. He kept to the shadows, making sure not to be seen. It was easier to be stealthy as a dog. He could get to places he couldn't as a mech. He learned as much as he could about her as well as about his self. His sense of smell was almost greater then when he was a mech. He was always following some sort of scent and he had these strange desires to chase anything that moved. It was annoying to say the least. Femmes and younglings flocked to him whenever they saw him, cooing about how he was a cute puppy dog and petting him and stroking him. He liked the attention, a lot.

He learned quite a bit about Tobi as well. She always got up a 6:00am to take care of her animals. Then she left at about 8:00am to go to work. She had a job as Veterinarian on the week days and horse riding instructor on the weekends. She kept herself very busy. And she loved kids. In fact she spoke regularly with her friends about how she was going to have a family of her own someday. She was perfect. Stable job, home, she made good money and was very caring. He felt she would be good for Sunny.

Today, Sideswipe decided was a good a day as any to reveal themselves. There would be screaming of that he was sure, but Tobi was pretty even-tempered so he was sure she would take it all well. At the very least better than his mate did. The femme threw things at him.

"I can't do this; she's a human, a disgusting human." Sunstreaker mumbled. Sideswipe barked and nipped his hand.

:That's not what you were thinking when you were watching her swim naked in the lake a couple nights ago. Now be a mech and get your aft out there!:

Sunstreaker growled at his brother before he pulled his self together and stepped out. He crept around the horse barn, shushing them when they began to winey.

"Is someone there?" Sunstreaker stopped in tracks. He hadn't expected her to be out here so soon. Maybe she got out here early. Slagit! He took a invent before stepping out from his hiding spot.

"Uh…hi" he said lamely.

That's when the screaming started.

* * *

So chapter is short and most like they all will be only because I want to give you guys something to read faster and if I make them long then the chapters come out slower.

Anyways tell me what you think.

As always if you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	2. An Arrangement

PFT! So much for having quick updates for this story. Writersblock Y U SUCK SO MUCH!

Anyways here is chapter two. Off to try and finish The Draca and The Lion chapter nine and hopefully another chapter for this one.

ENJOY AND LEAVE REVIEW! I feed Sideswipe with them. :D

* * *

_**Chapter Two: An Arrangement**_

"_You want to what!" Tobi exclaimed as she watched the golden mech pace from her place against the wall. It was where she had planted herself when he had walked in. She couldn't remember a time that she had screamed so loud. _

_The mech she admitted was rather good looking and reminded her of a lion as he paced. His golden armor shone beautifully under the light that streamed from the window and she had to admire the flawless sheen. She heard mumbles of words she could not understand but she figured he was fighting with his self over something._

"_Listen femme, I really don't know how to go about this."_

"_You could start by explaining to me why you just asked me to have your…sparklings." She said._

_Sunstreaker huffed irritably before he plopped down in front of her. She squeaked in surprise but didn't back up. Not that she could as the wall that was behind her blocked her way._

"_I need you to have my sparklings because…."_

"_Because…."_

"_Slaggit femme, stop making this hard!"_

"_How hard is it to explain your situation?"_

_Sunstreaker paused before his plating clamped shut in anger. "You try explaining that your entire race aside from four others was wiped out and that now you are required to repopulate by mating with the locals." He snapped_

_Tobi's mouth opened in shock and she looked down. His entire race, wiped out. How was she supposed to go about that?_

_She said the only thing she could think of. _

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

Tobi looked down blankly at her vet charts. She just couldn't think, not after the conversation she had with the golden alien mech who randomly showed up at her barn. The whole thing just seemed so unreal. She knew they existed, the Autobots, she had seen the news programs that showed the aliens helping people. But having one asking her to bare his children was kind of mind blowing. She was glad he had giving her time to think his request over although she was pretty sure she knew what her awnser was going to be. She just felt compelled to help him.

Her mind pictured herself and Sunstreaker together, little ones running around. It actually seemed very appealing. And then her mind went to how the babies would be made and the thought of she and him romping around in her king sized bed had her face flushing scarlet red. She could only imagine the size penis he had considering he was at least a foot and a half taller than she was.

Oh dear, she could feel herself becoming aroused simply from the images floating around in her head. And damnit she had even invited the mech to stay with her. How the hell was she supposed to even be in the same room with him when all she could think about was her having sex with him?

"Well well, one has to wonder why your face is so red. Let me guess, you finally caught yourself a boy toy." A voice piped in, interrupting her from her fantasies. Tobi looked up to see the smirking face of her co-worker and friend Abigail Turshin and she couldn't help but sigh. Now she was in trouble. The woman was a wonderful person but she was also a handful.

Bleached blonde hair fell over a small shoulder as Abigail bent down to peer into Tobi's face. "Well, you gonna tell me who it is."

"There is no one Abby." She told her. There was no way in hell she was telling her about Sunstreaker. She didn't even know if what he had asked of her would be considered a relationship or not. Though if she became pregnant then she would eventually have to explain everything to her friend.

That was going to be a fun conversation.

"Now, are you going to tell me what you need because I know you're not here just to inquiry about my love life?"

"Or lack thereof."

A twitch of the eyebrow told Abigail that the comment was not appreciated. "That's beside the point."

The blonde huffed dramatically and threw her arms in the air. "I know you're hiding something, I can smell it and sooner or later I will find out." She assured loudly. Tobi folded her arms across her chest and waited.

"You have a patient in room 2. Mr. Gerdould's dog has a burst cist and needs it cleaned and stitched." She explained. Tobi nodded and stood up. She put on her white coat and headed to room 2, ignoring the potent glared directed at her back. Abigail was just going to have to wait till she felt like telling her what was going on.

* * *

The sound of clattering as Tobi walked through the door startled her. She quickly made her way to the kitchen were the sound was coming from and the sight that greeted her made her gasp. Food and containers littered the counters, some even on the floor were a German Shepard was inhaling it as it landed in front of him. Sunstreaker stood by the stove, a wooden spoon and pan in his hand. The smell of cooking food wafted to her nose and she walked over to the mech to peer around him.

"You know how to cook?" She asked with surprise. Blue optics turned to her for a second before looking back to his pan of pasta.

"It's really not that hard to follow a recipe."

A though occurred to her and she voiced it. "Wait, you eat human food?"

The spoon stopped and she heard a noise resembling a sigh come from Sunstreaker. He turned the stove off and turned around. "Yes I can, and don't ask me how it's simply another thing messed up in my life."

:_You like the human food and you know it._: Sideswipe teased and Sunstreaker leveled a glare him.

Tobi watched this with amusement. When Sunstreaker had told her that he could communicate with the dog she hadn't believed him but when he had brought Sideswipe in and introduced him as his 'glitched' brother and proceeded to talk to him with his mind, she had been floored. The Shepard started doing all kinds of things, things she knew he would only be able to do if he was told.

Sunstreaker had explained that his brother had been cybertronian as well till their destruction. How Sideswipe ended up like a dog he didn't know.

She saw the mech tense and she could only wonder what they were talking about. Sideswipe started to snarl and before things could end up messy she placed a hand on Sunstreaker's arm.

"Okay that's enough. Sideswipe, leave the kitchen now."

Sideswipe turned to her with a growl of disapproval toward her command. Tobi lived around dogs all her life and she worked with them too and she knew when to assert her dominance over them. She left Sunstreaker's side and grabbed a fistful of Sideswipe's ruff.

"When I saw now, I mean now!" she snapped and dragged him to the sliding glass doors connected to the kitchen. She opened it and pushed him outside. Sideswipe whirled around only to have to door slide shut in his face. He stood up and placed his paws on the glass but Tobi only put her hands to her hip.

"You stay out there till I deem that you have learned your lesson." She said. Sideswipe plopped on his haunches and hung his head and looked for the entire world like a chastised child. She nodded her head and returned to Sunstreaker's side. The mech had a shit eating grin on his face and she couldn't help but slap his arm.

"You shouldn't laugh at his predicament. I could always send you out there with him." She said, shaking her hand. Maybe slapping him wasn't such a wise idea. His armor was hard.

Sunstreaker raised an eyebrow ridge and crossed his arms over his chassis. "You could, but then I'd take all the food with me and not bother to clean up."

"Oh, you planned on sharing." She said slyly. Sunstreaker huffed and moved her gently out of the way. He picked up the pan of food, two plates and forks and headed over to the dining room. She had the feeling Sunstreaker was uncomfortable and she followed him.

"The internet says females like males who cook for them." He said, not turning to look at her as she sat at the table. He did the same and sat across from her.

Tobi blushed. "That's very sweet of you Sunstreaker." She said and Sunstreaker snorted, picking up his fork and stuffing his mouth full of noodles. Yep, definitely uncomfortable. She decided that a change of subject was in order.

"So, I was thinking about your offer." She started and that caught the mechs attention. Suddenly she was the uncomfortable one and her face grew hotter the longer Sunstreaker stared at her. "I'll do it."

Sunstreaker optics widened and put his fork down. "Really?"

"Yes, but if I'm going to be your…mate as you put it, then I have only one request. Since mating is like getting married then I at the very least want a wedding."

The mech paused. He knew all too well what a wedding was. Charlie, Sideswipe's mate, had demanded one as well. The whole thing had been freighting as frag. It was so formal and stuff and he really didn't like formal.

But he told himself that he's make sure that the femme he chose was happy and if a wedding would make her happy then he'd do it. He didn't have to like it though.

"Alright fine." He relented. He wondered if he had to wait to interface with her until after the wedding like Charlie made Sideswipe do. Tobi may be a squishy human but she was still a femme and he a mech and that little display of dominance she showed earlier had definitely turned him on. He hoped she had that fire in her when they got down to business because he did like a femme with a little spunk in the berth.

"Oh yay, I'll start planning right away!" Tobi squealed and if Sunstreaker had been a lesser mech then he would have shrunk in fear from the gleam in her eyes.

He settled for squirming fearfully on the inside.

* * *

Sideswipe: *Sitting in the backyard of shame*

Tell me wether you think the should do the do before or after the wedding.

As always if you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


	3. Promises

I'm so lame for keeping you guys waiting. I wanted to get it to you guy last week but didn't feel like writing. So I busted it out last night in a fit of insperation.

So enjoy a chapter filled with feels! :B

This chapter is unbetaed

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Promises**_

Was that dog growling at him? Yes, that dog was very much growling at him. The desire to show the puny mutt exactly who he was growling at welled up in him and he started straining against the collar around his neck, his ears back, tail held high and a snarl coming through his bared teeth.

"Sideswipe, calm down would you!" A voice commanded and Sideswipe shrunk back to stand by Tobi's legs. A soft hand on his head silenced any more snarls and he leaned into the touch. His tongue slipped from his mouth to lick her fingers and he was rewarded with a small laugh and scratches behind his ears.

"So, got yourself a new dog or does he belong to a mysterious boyfriend?" Abigail asked as she and Tobi walked to the back of the clinic. Tobi led Sideswipe to an exam table a told him to hop up. The Shepard looked nervously at her and she petted his head to sooth him.

She didn't know how well Sideswipe would take the exam but Sunstreaker had assured her that whatever she did to him couldn't possibly be as bad a getting a visit with Ratchet. When she asked who Ratchet was, she only got a funny smirk as an awnser.

She turned to her friend who stood waiting not so patiently. She chewed her lip in thought, wondering if telling her about Sunstreaker now would be a good idea. She'd have to fib a little though. No way was she telling Abby that the only reason she was getting married was because she was going to become some breeding machine. That wouldn't go over very well.

"Well, he just so happens to belong to a mysterious boyfriend." She said. She had to fight the laughed from erupting from the look on Abigail's face.

"I knew it; I knew you've been holding out on me. How long have you been seeing him, a month?" she shrieked, seizing Tobi by the arms.

"Hey now, calm down, you're freaking Sideswipe out." She said, gesturing to the bewildered Shepard. Abigail let her arms go but her look of slight betrayal did not.

"I've been seeing him for a while now, about a year." She lied.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend." She whined. Tobi felt bad for doing this.

"I'm sorry; we've just wanted to keep it on the down low. Once you meet him you'll understand." She said and Abby looked confused before she broke into a smile. "So I get to meet this man of yours?"

"Yes, we can leave to my place after work and have dinner there. My so called mystery man likes to cook." She turned to the counter behind her and rummage through a drawer. She dug out a thermometer and then went over to the waiting Sideswipe.

"Alright Sideswipe, this is going to be a little uncomfortable."

* * *

Shift was over and Tobi and Abigail headed to her house for dinner and to meet Sunstreaker. Sideswipe sat in the back, sulking and not at all happy about his exam.

Tobi knew there was going to be a commotion the moment Abigail saw Sunstreaker. He had assured her that the general public knew that the few remaining Autobots were now living among them. Not all took it well but they were allowed to do things equally. She hoped Abby was among those willing to accept him.

Driving up to her house she parked the car. She pushed up the seat for Sideswipe to exit and he bolted to the house, most likely to complain to Sunstreaker. She was pretty sure the mech was only going to laugh it up.

She and Abigail walked up to the porch where Sideswipe was waiting to get in and taking in a deep breath before she went it she looked to her friend. The woman looked excited to see her new boyfriend, if Tobi could really call him that. Abigail was in for a big surprise, especially when she broke the news that she was marrying him.

Not wasting any more time, she opened the door and the Shepard slipped in before her followed by her friend and then her. Tobi told Abigail to wait in the livingroom while she went to get Sunstreaker. She had laughed when heard what his name was.

She went into the kitchen to see if he was there but he wasn't. She checked the dining room and when she didn't see him there she headed to the second floor. She found him laying spread eagle on her bed staring up at the ceiling. They had agreed to share a bed as a way to get used to being together.

She would admit she quite liked it. He would take his armor off till only his codpiece remained to cover his mechhood. It was awkward at first but when she woke up the next morning she had felt so warm and comfortable. His arm had wrapped around her during the night and pressed her to the soft metal of his protoform.

She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind and walked over to the side of the bed to look at the preoccupied mech. His optics were dull and she began to worry whether he was okay. Sideswipe sat next to his brother, whining softly. She sat down next to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Sunstreaker?" she whispered softly. His optics flickered and he turned to gaze at her. A moment of tenseness washed over them before a metal hand gripped her chin gently. His hands where big and strong and she knew he could crush her easily. Surprisingly she wasn't scared.

"Are you okay?"

Sunstreaker didn't awnser her but he lowered her head to his till his lips pressed to hers. Her eyes widened but she didn't stop him. The metal lips were warm and pliable and molded easily to hers. She found herself pressing into his and him his glossa slipped out to caress her bottom lip. She let him in, a small moan escaping. His glossa tasted almost like a penny but it wasn't unpleasant and she joined it as it tangled with her tongue in a dance.

The kiss to her felt desperate on his part, almost like he was trying to reassure himself but of what she wasn't sure. Did he think she would back out of their deal or that she wouldn't find him satisfying?

Sunstreaker brought her closer, bringing her legs to straddle his hips and deepening the kiss when he fisted her hair. A part of her brain was telling her that she shouldn't be going so fast with him and that Abigail was waiting for them but she ignored it. Sunstreaker was becoming so warm and she didn't want to leave.

Sunstreaker pulled away and she whimpered for him to return. He placed one last kiss to her lips before speaking.

"You'll stay, right?" he asked almost hesitantly. Her mind swan back to the present and she found the look his optics saddening. So much pain in them and she reached out to touch his faceplates.

"Of course, I said I would didn't I."

"Promise me." He demanded, the want in his voice pulling her in. Her lips brushed his before moving to his hem fins. She felt him shiver and it made her smile.

"I promise, I promise to stay with you."

And she would. Sunstreaker was quickly making a place for his self in her heart.

* * *

So What do you think. Is it okay.

If you read this story, it would be much appreciated if you left a review. It can be of what you like or dislike about the story. I would really just like to know what you thought.

If you review this story then please leave me a way to awnser back. If you hate this story and flame and don't leave a way for me to awnser you then I will not take your comment seriously. Constructive feedback is most welcome. Thank you.

So please, R&R! ;D


End file.
